Solve for $d$. $6d-\dfrac{11}2=2d-\dfrac{13}2$ $d=$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ d $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 6d-\dfrac{11}2&=2d-\dfrac{13}2 \\\\ 6d-\dfrac{11}2 {-2d} &= 2d-\dfrac{13}2{-2d} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 2d from each side.}}\\\\ 4d-\dfrac{11}2&=-\dfrac{13}2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 4d-\dfrac{11}2{+\dfrac{11}2} &= -\dfrac{13}2{+\dfrac{11}2} &&\gray{\text{Add }\dfrac{11}2\text{ to each side.}}\\\\ 4d &=-1 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{4d}{{4}} &= \dfrac{-1}{{4}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4.}}\\\\ d &= {-\dfrac14} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ d= { -\dfrac14 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]